Gym Leader Ash
by vktrnkfrv
Summary: Ash is now a Pokemon Master. Because of this he has officially stopped going on the road and decided to permanently remain in Pallet Town and create his own gym. As Ash experiences the life of a gym leader, an old friends comes and turns the whole thing upside down. (Amourshipping AshXSerena) ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Nostalgic

_Chapter One: Nostalgic_

Ash sat in his new desk, at his new gym. After becoming a Pokémon Master, Ash found life on the road pretty dull. So he decided to move back into Pallet Town and create a gym. The gym itself was impressive, one of the best gyms in the region. With the space in Pallet Town being limited, the gym also doubles as a PokéCentre. The first of its kind. The building itself is broken into two sections, the first three stories being the PokéCentre, and the top four stories being the gym, with Ash's office on the very top floor. The factuality had partnerships with most of the hotels in Pallet Town, allowing Pokémon trainers (as long as they had ID) can stay in for no charge.

"Ash," said Bobby, one of the many coordinators in the gym. "There is a young man that wishes to challenge you." Bobby explained.

"Ok, I'll be down soon." Ash replied with a smile.

The thing Ash loved about being a gym leader, he was able to see the look on the trainer's faces when they battled him. The determination to win the battle, the pride in their eyes when their Pokémon win and the joy and excitement of gaining a badge.

Ash finished up what he was doing before he walked into a small forest that situated on the floor below Ash's office, here Pokémon can relax after a hard battle with Ash or they can chose to go and recover in the PokéCentre, this was where all of Ash's Pokémon currently lived and stayed when Ash was at the gym, instead of them always being in Pokéballs all the time. Of course they all went back into their Pokéballs and went back to Ash's house with him.

Ash chose three different Pokémon, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Quilava were the Pokémon that Ash wanted to use. He returned them all into their Pokéballs and then placed them on his belt.

Ash smiled at the thought of another battle. It had been so long since someone had challenged Ash. Paperwork had been consuming his life so much he almost forgot how to battle.

"C'mon Pikachu." Ash said as he saw Pikachu start to eat an apple.

Pikachu sighed and put the apple down before he followed Ash out of the room. The duo walked through the many hallways before they reached the elevator that will take them down to the arena where the battle would take place.

Once they reached the room, the doors opened and the challenger felt fear run through him. It wasn't every day that a trainer would challenge a Pokemon Master to get a gym badge.

Ash and his opponent walked to the field and Pikachu went to stand a little bit behind Ash.

"I'm Toby from Cerulean City!" Ash's opponent cried. "And I challenge you to a Pokémon battle."

"I accept." Ash cried from across the field.

"Now this is going to be a sudden death," Bobby explained. "You have to choose one Pokémon to use for this battle."

"Bulbasaur! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw the PokéBall onto the field and Bulbasaur popped out.

"Bulbasaur." Said Bulbasaur.

The young trainer thought long and hard to choose a Pokémon that will be able to have an advantage over Bulbasaur.

"Alright." Toby said as he made it obvious that he had made up his mind. "Charmander! I choose you!"

"Charmander." Said the small Charmander.

Ash smiled fondly as he remember the time that he would battle using his Charmander, and then when it evolved into Charmeleon and wouldn't obey Ash at all when it came to battle.

Both sides fought long and hard. Ash was easing up on him to make it a fair battle. Though as a gym leader he had to be hard enough so it was difficult to win the badge. In the end Toby won.

"Bulbasaur, return." Ash said pointing his PokéBall at his Pokémon.

"Charmander!" Toby called out as he ran to his Pokémon. "I knew you could do it!" Toby praised as he gave Charmander a hug.

Ash walked towards the pair with a badge in his hands.

"It is my absolute honour to present you with the Bravery Badge." Ash said. "This badge means that you brave enough to battle me, and you had sheer determination to win the battle and earn this badge." Ash explained with a smile on his face. "Well done." Ash said as he gave the badge to Toby and clapped for him.

"Yes! I got a Bravery Badge!" Toby exclaimed as he thrusted the badge into the air while still having Charmander in his other hand.

"Where are you heading off to now?" Ash asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Toby replied. "But I know for sure that I will go to the PokéCentre and let Charmander recover."

"Well good luck on your travels on becoming a..." Ash said before he trailed off as he didn't know what Toby would want to be.

"Pokémon Master, like you." Toby said as he waved goodbye to Ash and walked out of the arena.

Ash smiled to himself as he saw Toby walk away, he reminded Ash about the days when he would travel around gaining experience and knowledge about all the different Pokémon that all the different regions had to offer.

Ash walked down to the PokéCentre to allow Bulbasaur to be able to recover from the battle that Ash had just taken part in. There were quite a lot of trainers that would come and challenge Ash for a Bravery Badge. Though you only needed eight badges to enter the league they could be any eight badges from the region.

Ash walked outside of the gym and turned to Pikachu.

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika!" ( _Yes!_ ) Pikachu said with much enthusiasm as possible.

"C'mon." Ash exclaimed as they walked off into the forest.

Ash and Pikachu don't normally go out of the gym. There had been a few contests for novice trainers that the pair have entered and naturally, came out on top. At the age of 17, Ash had become the youngest Pokémon master that the world has ever seen.

Of course there were times when Ash felt low and felt like giving up on his dream. But all of his friends, family and Pokémon picked him back up and Ash's determination to achieve his dream grew.

When he got give his Master badge that was the first thing he had done. He'd thanked everyone that had helped him achieve his dream; all of his friends that he met on his journeys, his family that never gave up on him and last but definitely not least, his Pokémon. They were a huge part of success. To prove that, there is a picture in his office of every single Pokémon that he has caught to date with himself in the middle. The photographer had to stand a few metres away from the large group to get some of Ash's bigger Pokémon in. The only way that you can tell where Ash is because of a little yellow electric mouse on his shoulder.

Ash smiled fondly at the thought of his journeys. They were nowhere easy. The constant worry of not knowing what was literally going to come around the corner. But that what made the journeys fun. The times when you had to put up a fight, whether it was just for food or capturing a new Pokémon and in Ash's case, trying to keep Pikachu from Team Rocket's grasp.

Ash walked and saw an Eevee. Ash's heart broke when he saw that it looked injured and was in need of help. Without hesitation he picked up the Eevee and ran back to the PokéCentre. Pikachu bounced on Ash's shoulder as he ran back.

"Nurse Joy!" Ash exclaimed as he walked into the centre. "I've got an Eevee!"

Nurse Joy came around the front desk and looked at the Eevee.

"Quick! Chansey! I need a stretcher!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

Chansey brought out a stretcher. Ash carefully placed Eevee on the stretcher. Ash watched sadly as he saw Eevee being rushed into ER.

This briefly reminded him of the multiple times that any of his Pokémon (particularly Pikachu) ended up in the PokéCentre. But he was thankful that Pikachu still was strong and wanted to fight again.

Hours passed and Nurse Joy came out. Ash immediately walked over to the nurse with Pikachu following close behind.

"Eevee is going to be fine." Nurse Joy said with a smile towards Ash.

Ash let out a huge breathe that he didn't know he was holding. He was beyond relieved. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the small Pokémon. He was glad that Eevee was going to be okay.

"Would you like to see her?" Nurse Joy asked Ash.

Ash didn't know what to say. He turned around to Pikachu for an answer, but Pikachu shrugged his shoulders. Eevee wasn't his Pokémon. Ash hoped that it was a wild Pokémon and not a trained Pokémon; otherwise they are going to have some trouble to find its trainer.

"Um, yeah sure." Ash said completely unsure of himself as he followed Nurse Joy.

They walked down the hallway. Ash continually looked around at the many pictures that were on the wall to make it look less scary for the younger trainers.

"She's in here." Nurse Joy said gesturing at the last door down the hallway.

Ash nodded and walked to the door. He gingerly opened the door and walked in. Ash took a seat next to Eevee and Pikachu sat at the end of the bed.

The pair sat there looking at the little Pokémon. Ash had always wanted an Eevee, but now with all of his Pokémon that he had, he felt alright and better off that he didn't own one. Ash liked to see and conversation with all of his Pokémon, and being gym leader really did take it out of him and he didn't have much time to see his Pokémon.

Ash turned his head as he saw the door open. A girl with pink hair came in. Ash instantly recognised her as Nurse Joy and fully turned his body to face her.

"Well the procedure was very calm and simple." Nurse Joy said as she read over her charts and notes. "Eevee had a broken front leg and bruised ribs. With a little bit of time to heal she'll be back on her feet in no time." Nurse Joy said with a nod. "Any questions?"

"Um yes." Ash said sheepishly.

Nurse Joy focused her attention on Ash.

"This Eevee isn't actually mine." Ash admitted to Nurse Joy.

"Oh, then who's is it then?" Nurse Joy asked Ash.

"I found it in the wild. But I think that it could possibly be a trainers." Ash told the nurse.

"Well in that case," Nurse Joy said thoughtfully. "I will send out a bulletin about a found Pokémon. If no one claims it, you could have it, or give it to Professor Oak." Nurse Joy said as she came up with a solution.

Ash nodded at the idea as he agreed with the idea. It was the most practical and safest idea. Nurse Joy turned and walked towards the door.

"I will be back soon." Nurse Joy said as she walked out of the room.

Ash looked at the Evolution Pokémon, he was beyond determined to find its owner and give it back. He was hoping that the trainer didn't abandon Eevee.

Ash was still confused to how an Eevee could get into such a bad state. Ash decided there was nothing that he could do here, so he left with Pikachu to his office. He mumbled to himself as he walked to his office. Finally the pair made it into the office.

"Pika, pika pi!" _(You know this isn't your fault)_. Pikachu said to Ash as he sat on his desk.

"I know buddy, but I feel like it's going to be all my fault if we can't find its trainer." Ash said as he paced the length of his office.

"Pika, pikachu!" _(We will find the trainer!)_ Pikachu said with as much conviction as he could. "Pikachu, pika pi!" _(If not it will have an even better trainer!)_ Pikachu said in attempt to try and help his trainer.

"Thanks buddy." Ash said as he turned to smile at Pikachu. "C'mon, let's go home."

Soon after Ash said that there was a flash of lightning followed by a clap of thunder. Ash was stuck in the gym. Since he was is easy walking distance of his house, his car was at his house and not in the car park.

"Looks like we're staying here Pikachu." Ash said as he watched the rain drops drip down the windows.

* * *

 **A/N: This is officially my first Pokémon fanfic! I've watched most of the series, but recently on Netflix (New Zealand) they've been adding the Pokémon series to it! So I watched XY series and thought that Serena and Ash are a cute little pairing. I apologise for any incorrect information, I'm not a Pokémon Master yet! This book will have slow updates as I'm writing three other stories and co-writing another, I hope that it doesn't put anyone off.**

 **-Ash (my actual name is Ashley but I go by Ash)**


	2. Old Friends

Chapter Two: Old Friends

Ash had walked around the gym to see who was staying the night. This was because they needed to see how many beds were needed. They a about half a dozen of bunk beds in the PokeCentre and Ash had his own private quarters that could have four extra people if needed. Luckily there weren't many people left in the gym besides a few coordinators, Nurse Joy (who also had her own quarters) and two trainers. That was until a few more trainers showed up drenched in rain. This took up most of the beds in the PokeCentre.

Ash walked around at the PokeCentre providing blankets for the trainers that just walked through the door. Nurse Joy was in the kitchen preparing hot chocolates for everyone. She soon walked out with a tray filled with hot chocolates and Pikachu followed closely behind with a bowl filled with mini marshmallows. The pair placed them on the front desk for everyone to get one. Pikachu just sat there eating most of the marshmallows.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked a little boy that was travelling with his older sister. Ash placed a blanket around his shoulders.

"Yes!" The little boy said snuggling into the blanket. "Thanks."

Ash smiled and walked over to the desk to start handing out some of the hot chocolates.

"Do you want to hand out some of the marshmallows?" Ash asked Pikachu.

Pikachu turned around and looked at Ash. His cheeks were filled with marshmallows and there was only about half left in the container. Ash shook his head and reached over to grab the bowl of marshmallows. Pikachu quickly swallowed the marshmallows and pouted at Ash.

Ash laughed and walked away and started to hand out the hot chocolates. Soon everyone had a hot beverage in their hand. Everyone was patiently waiting out the storm.

Ash wanted to see how his mum was doing through the storm and so he quickly called her. He was thankful to hear that his mother was currently on the couch watching a movie.

Ash's attention turned when he saw a two figures walk through the front doors. Rain and wind blew through the room; a few trainers lost their blankets. The two people quickly walked in and the doors closed behind them.

Dripping wet, Ash saw a girl with honey blonde hair. The girl looked around the room then made eye contact with Ash. Ash soon recognised her as Serena. Ash also noticed a girl standing next to her.

"Ash!" Serena called out as she walked towards him.

"Serena, hi." Ash said as he looked at her.

The pair stood awkwardly, both staring at the ground. Neither of them knew what to say or do. It had been years since they had seen each other. The last time that they saw each other was when ash received his Master badge.

Ash knew of all of Serena's current achievements. She has now competed in multiple Pokémon Performances worldwide. Like Ash, she was well respected in her area of work.

"This is my friend Trish," Serena said as she gestured to the girl behind her once she realised that she wasn't alone. "She wanted to try out the Indigo League." Serena further explained.

Ash nodded at this new information. Ash also realised that the pair were dripping wet and cold.

"Oh, you must be cold!" Ash exclaimed. "Follow me."

Serena and Trish followed Ash up into an elevator. They both needed a shower and something warm. And the beds in the PokeCentre were all taken up by the other trainers. It was lucky that Ash had his own two bedroom flat on the floor below his office; he typically stayed there when he was working late at night and he needed to rest somewhere. Also up there he a few shirts and track pants that the girls could use as their own clothes dried off.

"Where are we?" Serena asked when she walked into Ash's flat.

"My personal flat. I normally stay here if I'm working late." Ash explained.

Serena nodded her head and said nothing. Ash soon explained they could have a shower and relax up in his flat while he went and checked on everyone downstairs. Before he left Ash gave the girls a pair of clothes and a towel each for their shower.

Once Ash left and Serena sighed. There was still a hint of a blush on her cheeks after she realised that she was sharing Ash's clothes. It was a dream came true. Though about two years ago Serena had a massive crush on Ash, the crush has slowly disappeared, it was hard for Serena to let go, even Bonnie (who she talks to often) doesn't believe that Serena's crush on Ash has completely disappeared. Bonnie keeps on telling Serena to not give up and have faith. Even when it is said that Ash has a new girlfriend. Serena on the other hand isn't very convinced that she had a chance with Ash. Sure, she had dated a guy once, but Serena broke up with him when she started to compare him with Ash. And if she was being honest, she didn't feel like her heart was in the relationship.

Once Serena had finished in the shower, Ash was already in the lounge of his flat talking to Trish. He was giving her tips and tricks to help her on her journey to become a Grass Pokemon Master. Though Ash was a Pokemon Master, he still had enough experience with fire types to help Trish out.

"Hi guys," Serena said as she sat down next to them. "What are you talking about?"

"Just general tricks and tips about Pokemon battles." Ash explained to Serena. Serena nodded, battling had never been her forte, but she knew enough to hold her own against a Gym Leader.

The room filled with an awkward silence once again. Serena was getting sick of the awkwardness between her and Ash. It would take a while before the ice melted and they would talk freely like when they were travelling with each other.

"What are you doing in Kanto?" Ash asked Serena.

"There is a performance championship here!" Serena replied. "There are trainers and performers coming from all over the world!" Serena exclaimed. "I'm going to compete! I've also caught a few more Pokemon in this Kanto to try and spice up my performance!"

"Sounds amazing!" Ash exclaimed, he was actually interested in this. He had always found the performances interesting in Kalos. He was also overjoyed to see Serena gain the title of 'Queen', a title that she had kept for the past two, almost three years. "What about you Trish?"

"I want to enter the Indigo League!" Trish exclaimed with the same enthusiasm that Ash had sure ever since he had the dream to become a Pokemon Master.

"What Pokemon do you have?" Ash asked Trish.

"I've got Quilladin, Quilava, Skiddo, Snivy, and Bulbasaur." Trish exclaimed with excitement.

"Do you have any new Pokemon Serena?" Ash asked.

"I've caught a few more; most of them are back home." Serena explained.

"Have you caught any here?" Ash asked once again.

"I've caught Squirtle." Serena replied.

The pair was once more bathed in an awkward silence. Serena was at both the ceremony and after party or when Ash had received his Pokemon Master badge. Ash only briefly talked to Serena before someone had pulled Ash away from her to have a picture. Ash didn't even have the chance to see Clemont and Bonnie. He could even talk to any of his old friends. He tried to talk to Brock, someone pulled him away for an interview. He tried to talk to May and Dawn, but someone had pulled him away for a autograph. Ash didn't like the attention that he received throughout the first few months of him being a master. But soon it all died down.

Ash glanced to have a look at the time on the microwave. Nine o'clock. Ash felt like he was tried a bit himself so he offered to show that girls where their beds where. In Ash's spare room there were two single beds. The girls happily took the beds and wished Ash goodnight.

Ash travelled down to the PokeCentre to see if everyone was all right. He made his way down to see that Nurse Joy was cleaning up the blankets and cups. Pikachu was asleep on the chair where he was on a mountain of blankets. Ash could still hear the raining on the windows and the door.

"Was everything alright?" Ash asked Nurse Joy.

"Everything was fine." Nurse Joy said.

"I'm going to bed now," Ash said. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Just put the cups into the kitchen please." Nurse Joy said.

Ash placed all the cups on a tray and placed them by the sink to be washed the next morning. Ash walked back to take Pikachu up to his flat.

Once Pikachu was safely away in his bed, Ash walked down to see how his Pokemon were doing. Ash sighed when he saw that they were all asleep. Ash walked back into his room and lay down on his bed to go to sleep.

Ash couldn't help but think about Serena, they had travelled together back in Kalos. Ash knew that he cared for her. Throughout the whole journey, he had cared for her and her safety more than Bonnie and Clemont. But he couldn't figure it out for the life of him. Misty had always said that he was dense at all of the conferences for the Gym Leaders. He was so dense that he couldn't figure out his feelings. It was completely pointless for at almost ten o'clock at night to figure out something serious. Maybe he might be in a better mind frame to think about it in the morning. Yeah, that was it, he needed to wait until the morning to figure it all out.

In the next room the girls where having a gossip session.

"So do you still like Ash?" Trish said in a whisper to Serena.

"Well, I do-, um." Serena stuttered. "It's complicated."

"Really?" Trish said completely unsure. "Then make it _**un**_ complicated."

"I can't. . ." Serena said trailing off. She could think of a reason to not tell Trish. They had been friends since they were little. Their mothers were best friends, and when Trish said that she wanted to explore another region, Serena said that she would go.

"I understand." Trish said.

"You do?" Serena replied in shock.

"You just don't want to tell me anything. But trust me; I will get it out of you." Trish said pointing at Serena.

To Serena, Trish reminded her so much of Bonnie. Who actually when on Trish's first Pokemon journey with her. And this is why Trish scared her. She had picked up a few of Bonnie's traits and habits, and knowing this, Serena knew that Trish will get it out of her one way or another.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hi guys! I have another chapter! I got a review asking where the Amourshipping is at! Don't worry! They will have their moments! Though Ash might be 17, he is still as dense as ever! Do you like my new OC? She isn't going to be a major character; she has a similar role to Bonnie! I thought it might be cute that there is going to be a character that is going to push Serena and Ash together! I hope you are all well! (Sorry for the long author's note).**

 **-Ash**


	3. More Awkward Encounters

**Chapter Three: More Awkward Encounters**

* * *

When everyone woke up the following morning most the storm had passed through. Ash slowly rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen of his small flat. He had forgotten that Serena and Trish had stayed over the night, so he didn't put a shirt on before he left his room.

Ash's face flushed with embarrassment when he saw both Trish and Serena looking at him from the table in the kitchen. Ash quickly fled the awkward encounter and ran into his bedroom where found a shirt on the ground, one he had brought in his world travels. Ash reappeared into the kitchen where both Serena and Trish were conversing like nothing happened; they appeared to be completely normal and unaffected by Ash's little embarrassing moment. Oh but how that was far from the truth.

Serena was in complete heaven. She hadn't seen Ash completely shirtless before, but it was truly a nice sight. With him keeping fit during his journeys and to today have really paid off for him. After Ash had left for his bedroom, Serena's cheeks had flushed up to five shades or bright red. Her cheeks could give Pikachu a run for his money.

"Stop blushing!" Trish had exclaimed. "You look like Pikachu!"

"Ha, ha, ha." Serena laughed bitterly. "When your childhood crush comes out shirtless," Serena said before briefly pausing. "You'll look redder than the hide of a Charmeleon." Serena finished while laughing.

"He's coming back you know." Trish stated.

"Really?!" Serena said in shock. She was truly surprised to hear Ash walk down the hallway.

In an instant Serena had composed herself and hid all evidence that her feelings for Ash had yet to completely disappear.

The pair decided to talk normal between each other like the incident and the conversation hadn't even happen. It was for the best.

' _One day.'_ Serena hoped.

"How are you guys?" Ash asked as he sat next to them on at the table.

"We're good." Trish answered for the both of them.

"Did the rain keep you up for long?" Ash questioned them for even longer.

"No we fell asleep pretty fast." Serena replied.

The group was once again bathed in an awkward silence. Serena couldn't deal with how much awkwardness was between everyone. She knew it had been almost two years since she had a normal conversation with Ash. But it was like dust had gathered up between them and they didn't feel comfortable around each other. Serena was deeply hoping that it was because of unresolved feelings, but she knew that wasn't the case. She had seen Ash with many girls in the past year alone. From this she knew that Ash did not return the feelings that Serena had for him. It was hard to see him like that, but Serena knew there was nothing she could do about it and just left it alone.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Serena asked.

Ash's mouth watered. He hadn't eaten one of Serena's meals. That was one of the most important things that he missed from leaving the Kalos region. Ash would almost say Serena's cooking was almost as great as his mother's. And to anyone that was a compliment above all compliments, but Ash would never say that to Serena, he was just too embarrassed to say it.

"Pancakes would be great." Ash smiled at Serena.

Serena nodded and went to the kitchen and started to make the pancakes. It was a mission. Serena had never cooked in Ash's kitchen before so she didn't know where everything was.

Ash needed helping and showing Serena where everything is.

Around this time Pikachu came into the kitchen. Pikachu was watching the master and the performer with the utter most interest. He knew something that neither of them knew. Though it didn't seem like it, but after they had left the Kalos region, Ash seemed to be sadder than normal.

At the time Ash didn't know that he had feelings for Serena. And Pikachu wouldn't be too surprised that Ash had held onto those feelings, though he didn't realise it.

"Pika!" _(Good morning!)_ Pikachu exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" Serena exclaimed. "I made some PokePuffs the other day." Serena smiled at Pikachu.

Pikachu loved Serena's PokePuffs (as did Ash), and he would eat them all day every day. Serena quickly walked over to the table where there was a basket. She pulled out a yellow PokePuff.

"I've made a formula now for electric types." Serena explained to Ash. "This should give Pikachu more power." Serena said. Pikachu liked this one; this meant that he was both stronger and faster than he was before. "However," Serena said. "The effects are only temporary." Serena explained further.

Ash nodded, he was still surprised though. Serena had made a formula that could temporarily give Pokemon extra power. Ash wondered how Serena had made this particular formula for electric Pokemon as she didn't have any.

"How were you able to make these?" Ash said and gestured towards the PokePuff that Pikachu was eating.

"A friend that I travelled with, he had an electric type Pokemon and I decide to design a PokePuff for it!" Serena exclaimed.

Ash knew that the trainer that had the electric type was not him. He couldn't but help to feel a little jealous. Were Serena and this 'friend' still talking? After all Misty and Ash have friendly conversations at the gym leader conferences. And Ash was still in contact with most of his old friends from all of his previous journeys. Serena looked over at Ash and saw that he had a sour expression on his face; it was like he had swallowed a whole lemon!

"Are you alright Ash?" Serena said as she looked closely at Ash.

"Oh, yeah fine." Ash said as Serena snapped him out of his little trance.

Serena nodded and turned her attention back to the pancakes in the frying pan. Ash turned his attention to Pikachu who was enjoying his PokePuff. Once again the group was in an awkward silence.

"I've got an idea!" Ash exclaimed as he walked over to the table.

"And what's that?" Trish said interested.

"What about I take you to see some of my Pokemon!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"Really!? I would love to!" Trish said excitedly. No one back home would believe that she got to meet Ash the Pokemon Master Pokemon! And it was all thanks to Serena. It had been Trish's dream to see a collection of Pokemon that a trainer had and now she is going to see Ash's collection of Pokemon. It was truly exciting.

"Yeah c'mon!" Ash laughed as he got out of his chair.

They all went down on floor to see all of Ash's current Pokemon, Pikachu was following close behind. Everyone was excited. Ash was excited to show off some of his new Pokemon to everyone. Serena was excited because she could see all of Ash's Pokemon that she had met; it would be like a grand old family reunion. Trish because she had always wanted to meet new Pokemon. And Pikachu because he was happy to carry on his game with Snorlax.

Ash opened the door that leads them into an enclosed forest. Everything in the room was actual plants. Some of the plants even had berries on them that the Pokemon could eat if they get hungry.

Trish gasped and looked around; she wasn't expecting Ash to have so many Pokemon. Some of Ash's Pokemon from the Kalos region recognised Serena and ran towards her. Greninja and Hawlucha ran and gave Serena a hug around her waist. While Talonflame fluttered around in the air. Serena couldn't see Noivern anywhere. Ash smiled at the reunion between Serena and his Pokemon. Ash couldn't hear what Greninja had said to Serena, but when he saw eight PokeBalls being thrown in the air, Ash realised that Serena was bring out her Pokemon from Kalos. Ash soon saw Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon, Vulpix, Luxio, Bellossom, Squritle and Poliwag.

"Guy's these are my some of my new Pokemon." Serena said to Ash of Ash's Pokemon from Kalos and gesturing towards Vulpix, Luxio, Bellossom, Squritle and Poliwag.

"Some?" Ash questioned Serena.

"Yeah I have a few more back home." Serena said.

"Why didn't you bring them?" Ash questioned even further.

"They were part of the team that I competed with at the world championships!" Serena answered. "I want to create some fresh routines and catch some new Pokemon!"

"Sounds interesting." Ash said.

Once again there was awkwardness that bathed them. They needed to find some way to break the ice between them. Lucky for them little Trish and started to scream. The pair quickly looked and breathed a sigh of relief that they saw Trish having fun with Squirtle and her own Pokemon.

Ash soon remembered the Eevee that was in the PokeCentre. He looked over at Trish and saw that there was both his, Serena and Trish's Pokemon here so Trish should be safe while he took Serena down to see the Eevee.

"Serena." Ash said to get her attention.

"Yes." She replied.

"There is something I want to show you." Ash said.

Serena nodded. "Trish! Me and Ash are going somewhere real quick!" Serena called out.

"Okay!" Trish called back.

The pair walked down to the PokeCentre. Ash saw that most of the trainers were leaving to carry on with their journeys. Ash and Serena waved them off before Ash continued to take Serena to Eevee's room. They stopped outside the room.

"What's here?" Serena questioned.

Ash said nothing but opened the door. Serena gasped at the site of the Eevee. Eevee looked bad. Though she looked better than yesterday.

"Yeah I found her yesterday." Ash said to Serena. "I'm not quite sure who or what did this to her, but we a seeing if we could find her trainer."

"How do you know that she has a trainer?" Serena questioned.

"We don't." Ash stated. "We are looking to see if it does have a trainer." Ash corrected himself. "And if we can't find it we will either give it up for adoption or release it back into the wild." Ash further explained.

Serena nodded and took a seat next to the small Pokemon. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. _'How could someone be so heartless?'_ Serena questioned herself. It was truly horrible. Though Serena was mainly passionate about performances, she still cared about the well-being of Pokemon. So she decided that she would stay until Eevee was at full health once again. It was going to be a nice break. They had been on the road for seven months and it would nice to relax. And they can still practice here. Of course Serena would have to talk to Trish to see if it was what she wanted to do.

"Do you have anything planned for this week?" Serena asked Ash, of course she would have to clear it with Ash first. After all they were staying in his flat.

"Other than gym battles and paper work, no." Ash replied with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you would let us stay the week?" Serena questioned.

Ash thought about it. There wasn't anything important happening this week and he could use the company. It would also give him an excuse to get out of the gym more often.

"Sure why not?" Ash replied with a smile.

The truth was the more Ash thought about it he liked the idea of Serena staying for a while. It would mean that he would get to understand her a lot better. And learn more about her and her achievements. _'You just want to know if she is dating someone.'_ Ash's subconscious snickered. Ash thought about is some more and realised that was a question that was constantly on his mind. He knew that he cared about her a lot during his journey with her. Of course he cared for Bonnie and Clemont, but never as much as Serena. Ash grew determined for this week to find out what Serena's current love life was like.

* * *

 _ **a/n: I know this is a little late, but sadly it is going to count as last weeks and possibly this week's update. School has been packing it on, it like you do nothing for weeks then BAM they decide to put all the tests into one week. I've really actually taken a like to this book! I've got a little note book fill of ideas now! I've also added Misty into the characters! She is going to be a main character! But I can assure you that she won't affect the Amourshipping (not in a bad way ;) ). We will see and hear a lot more of her in the next few chapters! I hope you are all well!**_

 _ **-ash**_


	4. Pokemon Master Types

**POKEMON MASTER TYPES**

* * *

Hi ya!

I've been doing some deep research on Pokemon Masters and there is limited information. I couldn't find exactly how Ash would become a Pokemon Master. I've decided to have some types of Pokemon Master. Here is a description of each one.

* * *

 **TRAINER CLASS:**

* * *

 **The Champion Pokemon Master:**

This is the type of Pokemon Master that Ash is. To achieve this you must win very league. As well as winning against the Elite Four of each region. Since Ash is this type of Pokemon Master, he has won every league he has been in, and has beaten all of the Elite Four. Though there aren't many Pokemon Masters in the world, the Champion Pokemon Master is the most common type of master. If you wish to compete as the Champion Pokemon Master, you can only compete in novice or higher competitions. If a trainer wants to they can also challenge the Champion Master for his/hers title. There are only a few people with this title, Ash is included, but there has been many in history.

* * *

 **The Collector Pokemon Master:**

This type of Pokemon Master is the second hardest to achieve. To achieve this you must have every single Pokemon that is known. What makes it harder is that in your collection you have to have at least on Legendary Pokemon. This is the least common type of master. Like the Champion Pokemon Master, a Collector Pokemon Master has to compete in novice or higher competitions as they have all of the Pokemon at their disposal. No trainer can take is title away in a battle, it has to been earnt. There is currently, no one that has this title. But there has been a few people that has received this title.

* * *

 **The Specialist Pokemon Master:**

This Pokemon Master typically specialises in one type of Pokemon. To achieve this you must have every type of Pokemon for eg fire. It also includes all across-over types, like Charizard who is both a dragon type and fire type. One top of this you must have at least one league championship. There hasn't been many Specialist Pokemon Masters. They are not as common as the Champion Pokemon Master. This type of Pokemon Master is on the border line of being able to only compete in novice and higher competitions, this is because having only on type of Pokemon is very hard for one to have a fair and easy battle. Like the Collector Pokemon Master, this has to be earnt, you cannot challenge another person for this title.

* * *

 **The Ultimate Pokemon Master:**

This type of Pokemon Master has both the title of Collector and Champion Pokemon Master. This is the rarest title; this further means that there is no one in the world, currently, that has this title. Normally it will take trainers their whole lives to achieve this title. In the past, there have only been a few people that have come close to taking this title.

* * *

Now I am sorry that this isn't a "normal" chapter! I just felt like that the process of being a Pokemon Master (in my world) needed to be told. I've taken into a count many of the possible theories that I've read about being a Pokemon Master, and that's why there are three different types. So this means that Ash's journey is far from complete. As I come up with other "types" of Masters for different areas of the Pokemon World. They will be added to this chapter! I do hope that this chapter is informative. I'm sorry for all the people that wanted a real chapter!

 _NB: I will add new types of Pokemon Masters as I come up with new ideas for them. Of course any Pokemon journey is a long journey, but I've decided to give the people in my stories different things things that they set as their goal. I hope that having these different type of Pokemon Masters will completely change the universe, I thought I would be just a nice twist. **(29/05/16)**_


	5. New Friends

_**Can I personally thank everyone that has been reading this story! Your support means everything to me!**_

 _ **A special thanks to everyone that reviewed/favourited/followed**_

 _ **Warzonecall**_

 _ **Pokecon-35055**_

 _ **Muk854**_

 _ **PikachuLover14**_

 _ **D-Bomb**_

 _ **espeon44**_

 _ **guest review**_

 ** _I'm sorry that I couldn't add everyone that favourited and followed, I will give you a mention in the next few chapters!_**

* * *

 ****Chapter Four: New Friends

Trish was more than happy to stay for a week. She was looking forward to spending time with Ash's Pokémon. Serena was looking forward to see more Ash, especially shirtless. And Ash was looking forward to get to know what Serena had done in the past two, mainly interested in her love life. It was going to be a great week for all of them.

"So what do you do when you're not performing?" Ash asked Serena.

"Well I just normally see my mum." Serena replied.

It was a peaceful day. Serena, Trish and Ash went for a walk in the forest just outside of the town. Trish was hoping to catch a Pokemon soon. Trish was happily playing both Serena's, Ash's and her own Pokemon. It was truly an exciting experience.

"Have you got any new performances?" Ash asked Serena.

"I'm trying to use Squirtle, Braxien and Luxio for my new performance." Serena replied. The truth was she hadn't even started to plan a performance yet. Serena quickly pulled out her notebook and handed it over to Ash.

"What's this?" He questioned.

"It's filled with some plans of my older performances." Serena explained. Sometimes she had sudden inspirations for performances and so she brought a notebook to make it easier to remember what she had thought of.

Ash looked through. He read through the notebook. He saw all the notes that Serena had made on her performances ever since she had won the title of Kalos Queen two years ago. He saw the notes for the performance at the world championships. As he went in further he saw more ideas and places that she had performed.

' _I'm never this prepared!_ ' Ash thought to himself. And that was the truth. Ash doesn't even have a book with all the moves that his Pokémon can do. When he battles some of it is strategies, but most of it was on instinct.

"I didn't realise how organised you were." Ash said to Serena as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah we spend months normally preparing for a performance." Serena explained as she too turned to look in Ash's eyes.

They held each other's gaze for what was only a moment but felt like a lifetime for them. Serena hadn't noticed how deep Ash's eyes were. It was like she was falling with no way out. She was trapped. Ash also hadn't realised how light Serena's eyes were. It made her seem too innocent for the world. He was also trapped in her eyes. It was like he was drowning and couldn't get back up to the surface. They both loved the feeling that came with looking straight into eachothers eyes (though they never admit it to themselves).

"Come back here!" Trish had called out.

This instantly broke their gaze and they looked around to Trish. They saw her run around a corner with both Pikachu and Braxien run off with Trish. Instantly thinking something was bad the pair ran after Trish. The sight that they were soon were met with was Trish in a open field with Trish, Skiddo, Pikachu and Braxien on one side and then a wild Pokemon on the other side. Ash realised quickly that Trish wanted to catch the Bellsprout on the other side of the field. Ash now wanted to be able to help in anyway possible for Trish to easily to catch the Bellsprout.

"Quilava I choose you!" Trish called out as she threw the PokeBall onto the field.

"That's great you will have an advantage!" Ash called out Trish for positive encouragement.

"I think that's why she has that Pokemon." Serena said to Ash. "She has that Pokemon so she will have the advantage over every grass type Pokemon that she collects." Serena explained to Ash.

Ash understood why she has a Quilava now. It was a good idea and perhaps one of the best he has ever seen! Ash had never thought collecting Pokemon like that before. Ash was getting excited. He hadn't seen a battle in a long time.

"Quilava use ember!" Trish called out.

Quilava sent the attack towards the Bellsprout. The Bellsprout counter-attacked with vine-whip.

"Dodge!" Trish called out to Quilava. Quilava was quick to do as he was told and moved out of the way.

"Use flamecharge!" Trish yelled. Quilava was quick once more to obey. Quilava sent one of the most powerful flamecharge that Ash had ever seen.

"That's done it!" Ash called out as he pumped his fist in the air. _'How did Quilava dever such a powerful attack?'_ Ash questioned himself.

"She has had him since he was a Cyndaquil." Serena said as if she had read Ash's mind. "She got him in a battle as the trainer no longer wanted it." Serena explained sadly. "So she took him in and treated it as one of her own Pokemon. I suppose it needs to evolve at some point, but she refuses." Serena said thoughtfully. "She kinda reminds me of you."

"How?" Ash questioned as he watched Trish throw a PokeBall at the Bellsprout.

"Your determination of course." Serena said as she turned to smile at Ash.

' _Your smile is truly beautiful.'_ Ash thought to himself.

"What about my smile?" Serena said.

It was obvious that Ash had said it out loud when he thought that he had said it to himself.

"N-nothing." Ash said quickly before walking away quickly, leaving a dumbfounded Serena and Pikachu who had collapsed in laughter. Ash was beyond embarrassed, he couldn't believe that he had said that out loud, and Serena had heard at that matter. Ash sighed and had risky look back at Serena who smiled back him. Ash blushed shook his head and walked even quicker to congratulate Trish for catching the Bellsprout.

* * *

Trish was lovingly looking at her new Pokémon that she had just got. Ash missed that, he missed having catching new Pokemon. It was truly different to see someone else catch a new Pokemon, as he hasn't travelled anywhere in the past two years.

They walked further into the forest to see what other Pokemon that they could find. They made it to a stream where they saw a girl fishing.

"Misty!" Ash called out. "I see that you still like to fish."

"Very funny Ash." Misty replied.

Serena's heart fell. Ash had finally found a girl. Serena sighed sadly, but put on a happy face.

"Who are they?" Misty said to Ash as she pointed to the people behind Ash.

"This is Trish," Ash said pointing to Trish. "And this is Serena." Ash said pointing to Serena.

"Is this the Serena you always talk about!" Misty smiled as she walked over to Serena.

' _Stop it Misty!'_ Ash thought to himself as he felt his cheeks flush with red. Ash wanted to walk away and hide in a hole. It was so embarrassing. Maybe he shouldn't of told Misty everything about Serena.

"Um hi," Serena said to Misty as she walked up to her.

"C'mon Serena," Misty said suddenly.

"What?" Serena said.

"We're going for a walk." Misty said sternly.

"O-okay." Serena stuttered.

The two girls walked down the stream until they saw a tree on the bank. Misty walked towards the tree and Serena followed. They soon sat down and they were lost in conversation.

"So how did you meet Ash?" Misty asked Serena.

"I originally met him at a summer camp." Serena answered.

"Ooo, do tell." Misty said as she inched closer towards Serena.

Serena told her the story of her with the cut on her knee and Ash helping her, then them being great friends during the summer camp.

"Then I met him again in Kalos when he was challenging a gym leader." Serena explained their fateful meeting in Kalos. "And I came on his journey and he helped me discover my passion."

Misty nodded. It was the same story that Ash had told her about how he and Serena met. Of course some of the details were different as they were from different point of views.

"How did you meet Ash?" Serena asked as it broke Misty out of her thoughts.

"Well I was fishing at the time." Misty laughed. "Then Ash came and grabbed my bike..." Misty told Serena everything that had happened during and after Ash journey in the Kanto region.

"I know what you are thinking." Misty plainly stated.

"W-what-t do you-u m-mean?" Serena stuttered.

"I mean the depth of mine and Ash's relationship." Misty enlightened.

Serena fell into shock. Was it really obvious that Misty's relationship with Ash bothered her?

"Don't worry," Misty smiled. "I did find Ash cute, but I've always had brother-sister relationship with him."

"Thank you for clearing that up." Serena said as she sighed. "I'm also sorry for imposing on your relationship with Ash." Serena apologised.

"Hey don't sweat it!" Misty laughed. "Trust me when I say that you're a keeper."

Serena laughed along as she remembered the times where Bonnie would propose to completely random girls for her brother on their journey together.

"Do you want to be friends?" Serena asked carefully.

"Sure!" Misty exclaimed happily. "Besides, I can give you tips on to reel Ash in like a sucker.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Here's to another chapter! I apologise for the lateness of this chapter! The kitchen in my house is being put in and we had to move the computer away. Luckily my dad has a work laptop that I'm currently using! Did you like my first 'battle scene', I've been avoiding a scene like that for a while now, I would like some feedback! I'm sorry to disappoint anyone that thought there would be any Pokeshipping in this! But there is only Amourshipping! I thought it might be nice to see Misty and Serena to become friends! Misty might be giving some very important advice in later chapters! ;) I hope you are all having a fabulous day!**_

 _ **-ash**_


	6. A Long Way Back

Chapter Five: A Long Way Back

Misty and Serena walked back to the group with friendly smiles on their faces. Trish and Ash were talking and Ash was giving advice to Trish. Ash was surprised to see that the girls happily conversing with each other. Ash shuddered when she saw the smile on Misty's face it was one that Ash was afraid of. Ash knew that he shouldn't have told Misty so much about Serena. He felt like he was completely stupid. Knowing Misty, she probably told Serena all of his 'deepest, darkest, secrets'.

"Wh-hat did y-you guys talk-talk about?" Ash stuttered nervously.

Misty laughed, Serena soon joined in.

"I was honestly nothing." Serena said to Ash in hopes to calm his nerves.

"Oh okay." Ash replied.

The small group were walking back to the gym. Misty picked up her fishing gear on the way and decided that she will have lunch in Pallet Town with Ash, Serena and Trish. They were actually walking down the same track that Ash first took when he had left Professor Oak's lab. There were a lot of Pokemon in the area. It reminded Serena and Trish of the Kalos Region with all the greenfields that they had. They were all enjoying their walk back, they were also completely unaware that they were being followed.

"Look there's Pikachu." The pink haired lady whispered to her partner.

"Well that's an uncommon sight." The purple haired man replied to his partner.

"Ever since that little twerp became a Pokemon Master, Pikachu has been nowhere to be seen." Their loyal Pokemon said.

"Oh look there's the little twerpettes." The pinked haired lady said pointing to Serena and Misty.

It may had been years since they had first run into Ash but they more or less remember who he had travelled with in the past.

"Look there," The pokemon said as he pointed to Trish. "I've never seen her before."

"That just means more Pokemon for us to catch."

They group jumped out of behind the bush. They startled the the group of teenages.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the skies above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

The teens were in shock they hadn't ran into Team Rocket for ages. They would of thought with almost eight years of trying to get a single Pokemon and failed attempts of stealing other people's Pokemon that they would have given up by now.

"TEAM ROCKET!" Ash, Serena and Misty said out loud.

"Who is Team Rocket?" Trish questioned.

"They are bad guys that always try and steal other people's Pokemon." Ash replied without taking his eyes off Team Rocket.

"And today we are going to take Pikachu!" Team Rocket exclaimed together.

James threw a net at Pikachu that caught Pikachu and Trish's newly caught Bellsprout and brought them back to Team Rocket. The teens were in shock. And as quickly as they came Team Rocket disappeared leaving Ash without Pikachu. The teens stood there. They didn't know what to do. Normally, in this situation, Ash would send out one of his flying-type Pokemon, but they were all back at the gym. So they left the old fashion way. They would find them on foot.

All three of them were running in the direction that they thought that Team Rocket had ran off to.

"I must admit, I'm not at fit as I used to be." Serena said as she sucked in a breath of air and carried on running, but at a much slower pace.

"I have to agree with you." Misty said, who was falling behind. "Being a gym leader, I haven't run like this in years!"

The pair looked ahead to see both Trish and Ash bolting off in front of them. The girls sighed and carried on running. It was starting to feel like the old days. The days when they would be travelling with Ash and then Team Rocket came up with another scheme to catch Pikachu and all of their Pokemon.

They all reached a place where there was an old abandoned warehouse. It felt like major deja vu for Serena. It was more than typical for Team Rocket to be found in a warehouse in the middle of an forest. They all ran in without thinking to see that they were getting ready to pack up and place all of the stolen Pokemon onto a truck.

Ash felt in his pocket and realised that he had a Pokeball in had no idea what could be in the Pokeball. He threw the ball out and saw it was Totodile, a Pokemon that he hadn't used in a while. Misty pulled out her Pokemon, which was a Goldeen. It was now Serena's turn and she pulled out her Braixen. Trish felt like she didn't want to be caught up in this, she had already lost one Pokemon, she wasn't keen on losing another.

"Totodile!" Ash called out. "Water gun!" Ash commanded Totodile.

Totodile allowed the blast to hit Meowth in the back of the head. Meowth fell over and was unconscious for a while, until he soon came back around and alerted Jessie and James that Ash and his friends were now here. They were all engaged in fights. Ash and Misty were fighting both Jessie and James and then Serena was helping out where she could.

Trish was standing back and watching the teamwork between Pokemon and trainer, and friends and friends. She looked over and saw Meowth was trying to get away with most of the Pokemon. So she called out her Skivvy and started to battle Meowth.

By the time Trish had almost defeated Meowth, Serena had suck around and was making short work on freeing the Pokemon. Pikachu was soon back at Ash's side and was making an attack at Team Rocket.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash called out and it threw Team Rocket in the air. On the way Jessie and James had picked up an unconscious Meowth.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket called out as they flew into the distance.

"Bellsprout!" Trish called as she saw her most recently caught Pokemon. Though she had only just caught the Pokemon, she would have felt bad if it had been caught by Team Rocket.

Ash smiled as he saw Serena help all of the Pokemon out of the truck. It was a nice sight for him to see. While he was away he forgot just how kind and caring she was towards Pokemon. It was a major difference for when Misty first caught her Psyduck. Ash could only hope that all people treated Pokemon with the same respect that Serena and all of his friends treated their and every wild Pokemon that they had met. But he knew that as long as there was Team Rocket, not everyone will respect Pokemon.

* * *

The all made it back to the gym. They had taken most of the Pokemon that had their own Pokeballs to Officer Jenny. She assured them that they will be returned to the rightful owners. Ash looked at the time and realised it was lunch time. Ash was about to suggest that they could go into town and by lunch. But Serena and Misty had already started to make lunch for everyone. Although they were only making sandwiches, Ash was disappointed that they couldn't go into town.

Even though Serena had been to Pallet Town before he wanted to show her everything. The fields where to catch the best Pokemon, Professor Oak's lab, his house, his mother's house, introduce them. He really did want to show her everything. Ash sighed as he took a place up at the table. He started to eat his sandwich in silence while Serena, Misty and Trish we talking together. He was listening into their conversations. Ash cringed when that he saw that they were talking about boys.

"That's the one thing I miss about travelling." Misty stated.

"I know what you mean." Serena agreed. Trish couldn't say anything because she hadn't travelled much.

"That's another perk about being a gym leader." Misty said. "Sadly most of them are too young for me." Misty sighed.

"Are you seeing someone?" Serena asked.

"Me? Gosh no!" Misty said. "I'm currently enjoying being by myself. What about you?"

"Me?" Serena asked.

"Yeah you. Are you seeing anyone." Misty asked.

Ash's head bolted up and was very intrigued by Misty's question. Ash couldn't help but to feel possessive over Serena. And he couldn't understand why.

"Ummm," Serena said, obviously taken off guard by the question. The fact was the she wasn't seeing someone as sorts, but she had recently been involved with someone and her ex-boyfriend was working his way up to try and get back together. "It's complicated."

"That's always the way." Misty sighed.

Serena nodded and agreed as she was eating her sandwich.

Ash was even more interested to see what Serena meant by "complicated". He sort of had a "complicated" relationship a few months ago. They weren't going out, but they were doing couple-like things and then she got a boyfriend but she was still talking to him like they are in a relationship, then her boyfriend found out. Ash shivered at the thought. He definitely didn't want to go back there again.

"What's up with you?" Misty asked when she saw Ash shiver.

"Nothing," Ash said a little too quickly. "I just thought of something bad."

Misty didn't say anything but shared a look with Serena. Serena gave Misty a confused look, Misty just shrugged her shoulders. Trish was completely confused on what was even happening. It was more grown-up business than she would ever understand.

"How about a little battle Serena." Misty asked after she had up her plate up after lunch.

"I don't battle much." Serena replied.

"Oh c'mon don't play that! I saw some of the moves that you pulled on Team Rocket." Misty argued back.

"Well I suppose." Serena said thoughtfully. She hadn't battle in years, she only battle Trish to for her to have an opponent, but never in her life has she battled a gym leader. "You have to keep in mind that I'm a performer." Serena said in attempt to cover up for her battling ability.

When Ash had heard the word battle he walked into the dining room from the kitchen. He liked a good battle. He couldn't help but to feel worried for Serena, she had never in her life (that he knew of) ever battled a gym leader. He felt like he needed to offer some advice to Serena on how to beat Misty. It was obvious to anyone that Misty specialised in water-type pokemon. He knew that her Luxio and Bellossom would be able to hold a very strong fight against Misty even, Serena's water-types could hold their own against Misty's pokemon, although they will be evenly matched and not receive a boost against a water type. Ash knew in and out both of their fighting styles. Misty seemed to be up front and deliver attacks after attacks, while Serena seemed more about the defence.

"Pika pikachu?" _(Are you going down to watch)_ Pikachu asked as he saw Serena, Misty and Trish walk out of the door chatting to each other.

"Yeah! Of course!" Ash exclaimed.

Pikachu nodded and ran after his trainer as he saw him run down to the hallway to catch up to the girls. Pikachu sighed and ran after Ash.

* * *

 _ **a/n: Here is to another chapter! I've got to say between ordering Pokemon Sun and Moon and playing Pokemon Go I haven't had much time to write. Speaking of Pokemon Go I would love to know what teams you are all in! I'm in Valor! For all of the people that think that Misty in going to interferr with Serena and Ash's relationship, she is not. She is actually going to push the relationship. I had always wanted a previous character that Ash had travelled with to appear, Misty just made more sense to me as she lives in the Kanto region and there wouldn't have to a be a real reason for her to be in Kanto. I hope you are all having a fabulous day!**_

 _ **-ash**_


	7. Serena vs Misty

_Chapter Six: Serena vs. Misty_

* * *

The girls walked out and went to the training field behind the gym. Serena knew that Misty specialises in water type Pokemon. So as much as she wanted to use Braixen, she knew that it would be at disadvantage. So she had decided that she will use her Sylveon. She was hoping for an advantage over Misty as she was unsure if Misty had faced a Sylveon.

Misty on the other hand was excited to use her newly evolved Golduck. She hadn't use it much as a Psyduck, but that was going to change as she has learnt to care for all of her Pokemon equally. She was unsure of what Serena's Pokemon choice would be. The only thing that she knew was that she was a Pokemon performer, the Queen of Kalos. She knew that it wouldn't be easy as well. And by default, Ash was officiating the match.

"This will be a one on one Pokemon battle. When either Pokemon are unable to battle we will have a winner." Ash explained from the side-lines.

Serena and Misty nodded and called out their Pokemon.

"Sylveon I choose you!" Serena called out as she threw her Pokeball. Just as Serena expected, Misty was taken off guard by it. Misty had heard of a Sylveon but as never seen one before.

"Golduck I choose you!" Misty called out. Serena wasn't in complete shock as she expected Misty to play a water type Pokemon. But she was interested to see a Golduck as she had never battle against one before. Trish was even more impressed as she had never seen a Golduck before, so she pulled out her Pokedex.

"Golduck, the duck Pokemon. The evolved form of Psyduck. It's slim and long limbs end in broad flippers. They are used for swimming gracefully in lakes." The Pokedex said. Trish nodded at the new information and placed her Pokedex in her pocket and continued to watch the battle.

"Golduck use water pulse!" Misty called out. Golduck compiled and aimed the attack at Sylveon.

"Quick Sylveon! Use swift!" Serena called out as she saw the attack coming towards her. Once Sylveon had sent the attack the two met in the middle and created an explosion. "Quick attack!" Serena called out to her Sylveon to get Misty and her Golduck off guard. True to that, Serena caught both Misty and Golduck off guard and Golduck was knocked to the ground.

"Are you alright Golduck?" Misty questioned as she saw Golduck getting up from the attack. Golduck nodded and looked toward at Sylveon. "Golduck use aqua tail!"

Golduck came up and hit Sylveon with its tail. Sylveon took a hard hit and felt to the ground. But as soon as that happened Sylveon got up, determined to battle.

"I didn't expect you to be good at battles." Misty said honestly.

"Well after travelling with Ash and been to hundreds of gym battles, you pick a thing or two." Serena said. It was true. With the help of her old travelling partners she had gotten pretty good at battling and on top of that Trish would battle against Serena to get some practice in.

Ash looked on to his old travelling partners. They seemed like they were having the time of their lives. Ash had never seen Serena battle like this before, she had gained so much more experience on the road. He had to admit that he was quite fond of this side of Serena. She was battling like a true expert.

"Alright Sylveon use fairy wind!" Serena said. The attack came to Misty and knocked over Golduck, but Misty was back quickly with another attack.

"Use water pulse!" Misty called. A jet of water came at Sylveon.

Luckily Serena was prepared for the attack. "Sylveon use protect!" A shield came up between Sylveon and the stream of water. The shield started to crack under the pressure, but the attack was soon over.

"Now use Moonblast!" Serena called out. The attack went straight at Misty until she told Golduck to use hydro pump. There was a cloud of what was either smoke or steam and then Misty once again told Golduck to use hydro pump, which knocked out Sylveon.

Ash looked over at Sylveon and saw that it wouldn't get up. "Sylveon is unable to battle, Golduck wins!" Ash declared after the battle.

"You did great." Serena smiled at Sylveon as she returned Sylveon to its Pokeball.

"Great job Golduck!" Misty smiled at Golduck she also returns it to its Pokeball.

"I'll be back; I'm just going to take Sylveon to the Pokecentre." Serena said as she walked over to the Pokecentre.

"I'll come too!" Misty exclaimed as she ran to Serena.

The pair of girls walked towards the Pokecentre. Ash was left alone with Trish and had no idea on what to do. So he settled for sitting down and giving Trish advice on how she could beat most of the gym leaders in Kanto.

"You should have so seen how Ash was looking at you!" Misty stated as she turned around to face Serena.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked confused.

"You battling me! You totally turned him on!" Misty laughed.

Serena looked over and said nothing. She only blushed and shook her head.

"Whatever you say." Misty shrugged.

The pair walked into the Pokecentre and handed over their pokeballs over to Nurse Joy who was more than happy to care for their Pokemon.

The girls took a seat in the Pokecentre as they waited.

"So why are you in Kanto?" Misty asked Serena.

"Trish wanted to try the Indigo League and she had no one to go with." Serena explained.

"I remember when Ash was trying to get into the league." Misty said as she leaned further back into the chair. "There were like three badges that he didn't actually win a battle for."

"Really!" Serena exclaimed at the new information.

"Yeah. When he went to Pewter City, the sprinklers went off accidentally and made Pikachu's attack more powerful." Misty started to explain. "Then he lost to a psychic gym leader, he came back and made her laugh. So she presented him with a badge."

"I wouldn't expect that from Ash!" Serena laughed. She had always thought that he would win his badges properly.

"We made fun of him for that for a while." Misty laughed. Serena soon started to laugh with her.

* * *

 _ **a/n: yo yo yo! I've finished another chapter! It was so fun to write out the pokedex information out! Honestly I've just realised for how hard it's to write a story that is based in the future, when the series isn't finished yet! Keep in mind that this is AU as Ash had won every league he has been in, although that isn't true in the TV series. The rating might get pushed up just for the use of bad language coming up. I do apologise for any OOC that might occur. Mostly at the age of 17-18 most people become more mature. I hope you are all having a great day!**_

 _ **-ashley**_


	8. Travelling Together

_Chapter Seven:_ _Travelling Together_

* * *

Serena, Ash, Misty and Trish were sitting in the arena as Ash was going to partake in some gym battles. Ash smiled at the thought of his friends cheering him on. After he became a master, normally no one would cheer at his battles, much less at his gym battles. He remembered when he was travelling at all of his battles; he would have friends cheering for him. It had always given him more determination to win.

Soon a boy had walked in with three of what appeared to be his friends. All of his friends were offering him luck for his battle and words of encouragement. Ash smiled again as the boy reminded Ash of himself at that age. His friends took a seat on the stands, on the complete opposite side from where Serena, Misty and Trish were.

"I'm Alex from Lavender Town and I challenge you to a gym battle!" Alex exclaimed.

Ash smiled and nodded to Alex to show that he had accepted the battle challenge.

"This will be a three on three battle between Gym Leader Ash of Pallet Town and the challenger Alex of Lavender Town. Each side will only use three pokemon and the battle is over when one side has no pokemon left. Also, only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon." The referee said as he explained the rules. He looked of confirmation from Ash and Alex to see if they agreed to the battle rules. They both nodded. "Then let the battle begin!"

"Greninja, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw Greninja's pokeball. The ninja pokemon soon appeared and stood in front of Ash. Alex's eye went wide with wonder as he saw Greninja; he had never seen this pokemon before. Quickly Alex pulled out his pokedex to get information on the new pokemon.

" **Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Froakie. Greninja can** **compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars** **. With the grace of a ninja, it slips in and out of sight to attack from the shadows.** **"**

The pokedex explained. Alex nodded and called out his pokemon.

"Alright Grovyle I choose you." Alex said as he threw out his pokeball, the wood gecko pokemon also appeared in front of Alex. Ash smiled at what was going to be shaped out to be a good battle.

* * *

"Ash's Buizel is unable to battle. That means that the match goes to the challenger Alex." The referee exclaimed as he raised his arm to Alex's side of the field.

Alex ran down to his pokemon, Wartortle and gave him a hug.

"We did it Wartortle!" Alex exclaimed. "I only need three more badges!"

All of Alex's friends were cheering for him, and Serena, Misty and Trish clapped for him. Ash had gone to get the badge for Alex. Ash came back with a small badge that will help Alex to enter the Indigo League. The badge was in a small box, just so Ash doesn't misplace it, which he has been known to do after gym battles. So to prevent it from ever happening, everyone at the gym decided that it would be a good idea for Ash to have them in small clear boxes so he doesn't lose another badge again.

"Here, I present to you, your Brave badge!" Ash exclaimed as he gave the badge to Alex. "This shows that your determination and bravery was used to win this badge. Well done." Ash smiled.

"Thank you!" Alex exclaimed. "Yes! I've got the brave badge!" Alex said as he thrusted his new badge in the air and Wartortle jumped up behind Alex.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left to go to the pokecentre. Eventually, Misty and Trish had gone to see all of Ash's pokemon leaving Serena watching Ash battle. Ash smiled at the thought of Serena showing him support. It was a great feeling, a feeling that he hadn't felt since he was travelling through Kalos. He knew that Serena had supported him all the way on his journey to become a Pokemon Master. Even though she hadn't always been there physically, he knew that she was there in sprit.

Ash had a break from battling trainers so he walked up to the stands and took a seat next to Serena. Who was quickly writing notes for what seemed like another pokemon performance.

"What chya doing?" Ash said as he sat down.

"I just felt suddenly inspired by your battles for a performance." Serena said as she didn't stop writing notes.

"Oh right that sounds like a fun performance." Ash exclaimed as he blushed. These feelings were feeling strange to Ash, he didn't know if to accept them, and if he accepted them would he like to consequence of it.

"I thought it could start out like a full pokemon battle, but then evolve into a dance." Serena explained as she finished her notes and looked at Ash. The familiar feeling that Serena had experienced throughout her whole time of travelling with Ash resurfaced.

"That would be amazing!" Ash said as his eyes sparkle. He loved that idea. After all, battling was his forte.

"Yeah I thought that you might like that." Serena blushed.

"What are you doing after you have finished here." Ash asked.

"I-I'm pretty sure that the day after tomorrow Trish and I were going to go to another gym so she can get another badge." Serena said quickly as she was caught off guard by the sudden change in the conversation.

"Oh right." Ash said sadly. He really wished that he could spend more time with Serena, though they had only talked a handful of times, he was quite enjoying and getting used to her company once again.

"If you are not too busy, you could come with us." Serena suggested. Unknown to Ash, but Serena felt the same way that he had felt.

"I would love to!" Ash exclaimed. "I could just get one of my 'apprentices' to look after the gym while I'm gone!" Ash felt happy by thing idea. He hadn't taken much time off as a gym leader so he didn't think that the official league members wouldn't get to mad at him.

"Great!" Serena smiled at Ash.

Ash felt his heart flutter as he saw Serena smile, and knowing that he was the cause of that smile made his stomach start to do flips.

"I could do the paperwork tonight and we could probably go tomorrow." Ash said thoughtfully. There wasn't much paper work to do, as all he had to do is type up the reason why he was temporarily leaving and the person who was going to fill in for him, print it then he had to sign it and send it to the league officials.

"That would be great!" Serena said as she put her arms around Ash to hug him.

Ash was shocked, but it quickly wore off and he put his arms around Serena and hugged her back. The electricity that he had felt between himself and Serena could never compare to Pikachu's strongest thunderbolt or even an electric attack from Arceus himself. Once they both pulled back from the hug they both blushed and started laughing. It was going to be a great time on the road together again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hi guys! I have another chapter! The amourshipping is slowly progressing. I forgot to say two things. Firstly, disclaimer, I don't own pokemon! Secondly, all of the pokedex entries are going to be mainly from Kalos! Who likes the idea of Ash travelling with Serena? I've had the idea for a while, but I don't think it's such a stretch for Ash to leave the gym as Ash has travelled with a lot of gym leaders in the past. I was also thinking of writing a (possible) AU that Serena travels on with Ash to Alola. I will probably update as there is new information available about the Alola region. I hope you are all having fabulous day!**

 **-** _ **ashley**_


End file.
